Masquerade Life
by Mzmusic92
Summary: An eighteen year old girl who is a wolf. She has been away from her hometown for a few years and she decides to move back. She's gets caught in the trouble that her pack mates are in.
1. Prologue

All I could feel was pain through the left side of my body and I was foggy on the details of why I was in pain. I couldn't hear anyone in the room with me but I used my wolf hearing and heard everyone talking downstairs in the kitchen. The scratchy blankets were annoying my bare legs and I wondered why they were bare when I was wearing tights before everything went black. I tried to will my eyes open but it didn't work.

"I can do it" I thought.

I took a deep even breath and willed my eyes open. This time they opened and I stared up at the old tan ceiling.

"The sick bay" I thought realising where I was in the estate.

I used what strength I had to sit myself up and the blankets that was covering my chest fell onto my lap. I pushed the rest of the blankets of myself and slowly crawled of the bed. I stood up and my legs were shaking like jelly. I held onto the bed post until my legs were stable and once they were I walked over to the open door. I walked out the door and walked down the picture full hallway. I walked to the staircase and held onto the railing as I took steps down the stairs.

"She has to wake up" I heard Nick say through my wolf hearing.

"She will" I heard Jeremy say through my wolf hearing.

I stepped of the last step and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway and looked into the room.


	2. Chapter 1

3 years ago my orange hair brother Peter, his blonde hair girlfriend Bree and I lived in this small blue house that Jeremy built on the grounds of the estate for us. It had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen even though we always ate inside the estate, a lounge room and a laundry. It was the day that I up and leave my hometown Bear Valley. The place where I have so many memories.

"Peachy" I mumbled upset that we're moving.

I heard loud thumping footsteps and I spun around where I was standing. I watched Peter and Bree walk into my room.

"You all packed and ready to go?" Bree asked sympathetic.

"I'm all packed but I have to say goodbye to someone before we go" I replied sadly.

"Do it quickly so we can hit the road" Peter said happy to get back out on the road.

I glared at him and spun around one last time. I walked out of the empty room that was once full of laughter and walked to the open front door. I walked outside and a nice cool breeze blew through me. It made me feel a bit better but the feeling was gone once I saw the moving truck that held all our things.

"This is really happening" I mumbled to myself.

I walked down the three steps and walked down the small driveway that was linked with the estates huge driveway. I walked up the driveway to the estate and walked up the stone steps. I opened the front door and walked inside. I left the door open and took a deep breath.

"Nick" I called out.

"Coming" I heard a familiar male voice scream.

Through my wolf hearing I heard running footsteps and I saw my wavy brown hair fiancé Nick run down he stairs. He stopped in front of me and smiled an award winning smile. I smiled weakly and his smiled disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked concerned.

I remembered that I didn't tell him anything about what's going on and I knew once I told him he would be heart broken.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm leaving and we're not coming back for a while" I explained not looking at him but at the floor.

It became quiet and a tear slipped out of my eye. I quickly wiped it and glanced up at Nick. The site before me broke my heart and more tears slipped out.

"It's okay we can still Skype, text and call" I told him trying to make it better.

Nick shook his head and reached out for me. He grabbed hold of me and pulled me into a tight hug that I returned. I hid my face in his shirt.

"I'm gonna mis this" I mumbled into his shirt.

Nick's arms tightened around me and it made me not want to leave but I knew that I had to. I pulled away from him and we stared at each other with red blotchy eyes.

"I guess I better go" I mumbled depressed.

"Ok" Nick mumbled just as depressed.

I stood on my tippy toes and pecked his lips. I moved away from him and spun around. I walked out the open front door and stopped.

"I'll miss you" I whispered knowing he would still hear it.

I pulled the door close behind me and walked down the steps. I walked down the driveway and quickly wiped my face. I walked to the car where I knew Peter and Bree was. I opened the back door and got in the car. I pulled the door close and done my seatbelt up.

"Ready to go?" Bree asked.

"No but I don't really have a chose" I replied.

Peter started the car up and pulled out of the driveway. He drove down to the town and drove through it. I stared out the window and watched everything I know and love go past in a blur. We past the sign saying 'Thank You For Visiting Bear Valley' and it hit me that this is the last time I would be in this town for a while.


	3. Chapter 2

During my time away from Bear Valley I got enrolled in Busby Grove High and I met four teenagers who became my only friends in Busby. They were a brown hair girl named Melanie, a black hair guy named Zack, a dark blonde hair guy named Billy and a dark brown hair guy named Soul who I found out was mine and Elena's cousin. It was a normal day and I walked into Busby Grove High. The hallway was crowded with teenagers going to their lockers and just hanging around for their friends. I walked through the hallway to the door leading to the youth centre and I walked inside. I glanced around for my friends and I saw Melanie practicing gymnastics. Soul and Zack sparring in front a group of kids that included our friend Billy. I walked to an empty table near the rail and sat down.

"Hey P" I heard Melanie say.

I turn't around and saw Melanie walking towards me. She walked behind me and I spun back around. She sat down and Zack joined us. We watched Jason teach the kids and Billy some fighting techniques. A brown hair guy named Bulk and a dark brown guy named Skull walked up to the group.

"This will be interesting" Zack mumbled to us.

We watched them closer and Soul done some fighting techniques. Bulk copied every move and the last one made him land on his ass. The whole youth centre laughed and Skull helped Bulk up. They walked out of the centre and our laughter died down. Billy and Soul walked over to the steps. They walked up them and walked towards us. Billy sat down and Soul kissed the top of my head before sitting down.

"So how was I?" Billy asked hopeful.

"For your first time really good" Soul replied.

All of a sudden the ground shook and we jumped up.

"Earthquake" we heard a guys screamed.

Everyone but us ran out of the centre and I felt this strong pull. The next second we were teleported and we landed in front of this cave.

"How do we get back?" I asked scared.

"Maybe there's a way out through the cave" Zack replied.

"I'm not going in there" Melanie complained.

"Come on let's get it over and done with" I said.

Melanie and I pushed the guys in front of us. I grabbed hold of Souls arm and Melanie grabbed hold of Billy's arm. We walked into the cave as a group and we couldn't see a thing. We walked a bit further inside and something growled. I jumped ten foot into the air and squeezed Souls arm. We continued to walk and we saw different coloured lights up a head. We walked towards the lights and walked into them. We walked out into this room and there was five status of dinosaurs. Each one had a colour assigned to it and there was this weird morphed thing in each dinosaurs mouth. Red was the Tyrannosaurus, black was the Masterdon, pink was the Pterodactyl, blue was the Triceratops and yellow was the Sabre-Tooth Tiger.

"Dinosaurs" Billy stated amazed.

Before anyone else could say something the ground shook again and the status glowed brightly. Lights blasted out of the status and hit us. The morphed type things appeared on our pants.

"Now what?" Soul asked.

"They help you morph" we heard this ghostly voice say.

I felt the strong pull again and we were teleported again. We landed in front of the school and we walked inside like nothing happened. The bell rang and we ran through the hallway. We separated and went to our classes. Over the 3 years Melanie, Zack, Billy, Soul and I kept the town safe at all cost from these monsters. But not once did I informed them that I was a werewolf.


	4. Chapter 3

In the present I was sitting in a dull, pasty classroom that had green chairs and creamy colour tables set out in rows around the room. The floor was tiled in red tiles and the teacher was dragging on and on about something I was not paying attention to. It was the last day of school and everyone was doing there own thing. I was doodling in my book in a daze and thinking about my hometown Bear Valley. It was hours away from the town, Busby.

"Ms Myers?" I heard a female voice ask.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up.

"Yes" I replied looking in front of me.

The blonde hair female teacher was standing there with her arms crossed.

"There is someone outside waiting for you" the teacher said.

I lacked up and stood up scraping the chair against the floor. I walked to the the front of the room and walked to the closed door. I opened the door and walked out into the empty hallway.

"Peyton" I heard a familiar male voice say.

I spun around and there leaning on the rusty blue lockers that line each wall in the hallway was my dark blonde curly hair pack brother Clay.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused on why he would be here after so many years.

"To get you cause we need your help" Clay replied.

Clay kicked himself of the lockers and they shook under the pressure. We walked down the hallway and about half way the bell rang. All the classroom doors opened and teenagers piled out of them. Everyone walked down the hallway to the main twin doors. We all walked out the doors and Clay and I separated from the teenagers.

"Where you park?" I asked.

"Over here" Clay replied pointing to a yellow hummer.

We walked to the car and Clay unlocked it. We both got into the car and Clay started it. I threw my bag on the ground in front of me. He pulled out of he parking spot and drove around the busy car lot to the exit. He turn't right out of the lot and drove the way you normally would to get out of Busby.

"So what's been going on?" I asked remembering what he said in the school hallway.

"Where do.." Clay started to say but I cut him off.

"From the beginning" I said cutting him off.

"Mutts have been attacking and they have killed Peter and Antonio so far. We are all trying to survive and Logan is protecting his pregnant human girlfriend in New York" Clay replied.

The second I heard Peters name my heart shattered. Peter was my brother and he practically raised me with the help of our sister. I started to think of all the memories I had with Peter and my vision became blurry.

"How's Nick and Elena holding up?" I choked out.

"Elena's holding it together and Nick wants revenge" Clay replied.

We both became quiet and I stared out the small car window next to me. I wiped my face on the sleeve of Nick's green jumper that stole before I left and sighed sadly.

"What happened to your light brown hair?" Clay asked breaking the silence.

"Got bored and dyed it" I replied.

Clay laughed his loud laugh and turn't the corner. Few hours later we were in Bear Valley and Clay drove right through town. He drove to the land on the out skirts of town and drove up the driveway. He stopped in front of a two stories house that is built of stone and turn't the car of. We both got out of the car and Clay walked around to my side of the car. I pulled my bag out of the car and closed the door.

"Come on" Clay said.

Clay and I walked to the stone steps. We walked up them and Clay opened the brown front door. We stepped inside and I closed the door. The second I walked inside I could feel anger, sadness and loneliness through the mate link I had with my fiancé coming from the lounge room. I dropped my bag next to the door.

"There in the lounge room" I stated.

Clay and I walked to the lounge room. Clay walked into the room and I stopped in the doorway. I looked into the room and saw my wavy brown hair fiancé Nick sitting on a black arm chair, my white blonde hair sister Elena sitting on the maroon four seater lounge, Clay was leaning on the arm next to Elena and my black hair alpha Jeremy sitting on the other black arm chair.

"Honey I'm home" I said walking into the room.

Elena quickly got up and ran over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug that I returned and we let go of each other. Elena walked back to her seat and sat down. I walked over to Nick and leant on the arm of the chair. I was pulled of the arm of the chair and into Nick's lap. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Can someone inform me on the mutts problem please?" I asked.

Everyone looked over at Jeremy and he sat up straighter.

"For the last few months the mutts have been attacking us and they killed Peter to send us a message but he didn't go down without a fight" Jeremy started.

"Typical Pete" I mumbled even though I knew everyone could hear.

"We retaliated and we lost Antonio in the progress. I sent Clay to get you so we have more of a chance to survive with your gifts" Jeremy finished.

I sat there and let everything Jeremy said sink in.

"There also sent a message saying we have 2 days until they attack" Elena said.

I was about to say something but Nick stood up with me in his arms and walked to the doorway. He stopped in the doorway and spun around.

"We're gonna go upstairs" Nick stated.

"No funny business" Clay said joking.

"Maybe when the fights over" I said carrying on the joke.

Clay laughed and Nick spun around. He walked out of the room and walked to the stairs. He walked up them and stopped at the top. I could feel his eyes on me and I glanced up at Nick.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to blush.

"Just wondering if your powers could help" Nick replied.

"They will" I said confidently.

Nick smiled a real smile and walked up the hallway. He stopped in front of a familiar closed black and green door. He set me on my feet. I opened the door and we both walked into the room. I saw a queens size bed across from the windows, a built in white walk in wardrobe, built in shelves under the windows with blue cushions covering on top so you don't see the top of the shelves and a big brown chestier drawers next to the door.

"Our room" I said as happy as I could musta.

Nick sat on the bed and I walked over the shelves. I sat near the wall on it and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Your pen and book are on top shelf" Nick informed me.

I reach down and felt around on the top shelf for my book and pen. I found them and pulled them out. I crossed my legs Indian style and opened to a blank page. From the corner of my eye I saw Nick move until he was leaning against the bed post. I put the book on the cushion in front of me opened on the page I was on and the pen on the book. I got up and walked over to the chestier drawers where the iPod dock is.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked watching my every move.

"Putting music on" I replied pulling my iPod out of my back pocket.

I plugged my iPod into the dock and pressed play. I'm Not A Vampire by Falling In Reverse blasted through the speakers and I walked back over to the cushions. I sat back against the wall and crossed my legs again. I picked the book up and expected the pen to fall but it never did. I searched around where I had the book and the pen was no where to be seen. I glanced at the page and the pen was there on the page.

"How the..?" I thought.

I tried to get the pen of the page but nothing worked and it was getting frustrating. I took a much needed deep breath and slowly but calmly reached for the pen. A bright light shone as my hand went through the page and I grabbed the pen. I pulled my hand out of the page and stared at my hand in disbelief.

"New power?" Nick asked.

"Yeah one I never knew I had" I replied shocked and confused.

Through my wolf hearing I heard commotion coming from downstairs. I glanced at Nick and it looked like he heard it as well.

"Nick, Peyton help" Elena screamed.

I quickly jumped up of the cushions and the book and pen fell of my lap. Nick jumped up of the bed and we both ran out of our room.


	5. Chapter 4

Nick and I ran down the hallway. We ran down the stairs and ran to the lounge room. The closer we got I could smell death and I looked at Nick.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yes" Nick replied disgusted.

We ran into the room and froze at the sight of these black ugly shadow things surrounding Elena, Jeremy and Clay.

"Peyton you go cause of your powers" Nick whispered to me.

"Why don't you just feed me to the lions while your at it" I whispered back.

None of the shadow things knew we were there until I stepped forward and the floor cricked giving away where I was.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath.

The shadow things spun around and glared at me with their hollow black eyes. They growled and I jumped waving my hands in front of me. Everything in front of me froze and I waved a hand in front of the shadow things. They didn't respond and I heard Nick laugh softly behind me. I spun around to face him.

"Let's get to the others" I said.

"But be careful" Nick told me.

I spun back around and we carefully squeezed through the shadow things. We stopped in front of Elena, Clay and Jeremy. I waved my hand backwards in front of them and they unfroze.

"They won't be frozen long" I informed them.

My arm began to burn and I heard a loud roar behind me. Nick and I quickly spun around. The shadow things unfroze and instead of attacking us they ran out of the lounge room. We heard the front door slam close and I spun back around to face the others.

"I thought it was just the mutts not shadow things as well" I asked confused.

"It was suppose to be but I guess they got help" Jeremy replied just as confused.

"Peyton your arm is glowing" Elena stated pointing at my arm.

I glanced down at my arm and a symbol was glowing through the jumper on my shoulder and elbow. The glowing stopped and I took the jumper of leaving me in a black singlet. There was the mad hatter's hat with the Joker's eye on the middle part of the hat and smile through the rim of the hat on my shoulder on my shoulder and elbow. I put the jumper back on and looked at Clay and Jeremy.

"What does it mean?" I asked confused and shocked.

"That your powers have fully grown and are tied to the symbol" Clay replied interested.

"You stay away from me. I'm not gonna be your guinea pig" I stated.

Clay laughed and I felt Nick wrap his arms around my waist protectively. I leant back into his chest and relaxed.

"First day back and I'm sucked back into problems" I mumbled.

Everyone laughed at me and I felt Nick's chest rumble with laughter.

"You all suck" I mumbled pouting.

The laughter died down and we became serious.

"What are we going to do about the mutts and their help" Clay asked.

"We have to work out who they went to for help" Jeremy replied.

"Maybe there's information in the basement" Elena suggested.

We walked out the other door in the lounge room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and I saw a long brown wooden table in the middle of the room, cupboards along the furtherest wall, a stove, a sink, a dishwasher and more cupboards along the wall close to us. We walked through the kitchen to the other open door and walked through it. We walked down the stairs and walked down the dark hallway to the main part of the basement. I saw a metal cage against the wall in front of me where I remember torturing some mutts, scrolls in books shelves and boxes along each wall and a grey table in the middle of the basement that had scrolls scattered on it.

"Split up and look around" Jeremy ordered.

Elena and Clay walked to the left side of the room. Nick and I walked to the right side of the room. Jeremy walked to the table and we all started researching the shadow things. I pulled a book out and turn't around. I slid down the wall and crossed my legs Indian style. I opened the book and started to read it. After a while my eyes became heavy and they drifted close. I fell into a dreadful sleep and it turn't into a nightmare. Well it was more of a memory that became a nightmare.

My dark brown hair mother and my blonde hair father who I have not seen in years are walking in front of me in a shopping centre that brought back childhood memories. Good and bad.

"Where's E and Pete?" I asked in my seven year old voice.

"At a friends house" dad replied in a stop asking questions tone.

I stopped in front of a candy store window and saw a pale white, dirty blonde hair girl that looked like my deceased twin sister Rebekah standing next to me. I glanced next to me and there was no one physically there.

"Come on Peyton" mum said in a hurrying tone.

I spun around and ran as fast as my little legs would let me to them. The centre was busy so I kept close to my parents and we walked to Big W. We walked into the store and without my parents knowledge I wondered off. I walked to the toy aisle and there was lots of different stuffed animals and there was even a glass mirror in the middle of the aisle. I ran to a stuffed bear and picked it up cuddling it close.

"Fluffy" I mumbled happily.

I walked over to the mirror and Rebekah was there.

"Bekah?" I asked confused.

She nodded her head yes and started to scream like a banshee. It rang through my ears and I'm sure the whole store heard. I knelt down covering my ears and everything around me exploded. The mirror shattered into tiny pieces and the stuff from the stuffed animals went everywhere.

"Mummy! Daddy!" I screamed.

I unblocked my ears and the screaming had stopped. I stood up and glanced at the mirror. I saw pale white arms that had rope burns around their wrist reach out of what was left of the mirror and I tried to move but I was frozen in fear. Whoever it was climbed out of the mirror and it was Rebekah but she had rope burns around her neck as well. I saw that she was even paler up close and that her face was a tad blue. Rebekah stretched her arms out at me and walked towards me.

"Your not Bekeh" I screamed at her.

I finally could move so I stepped backwards and spun around. I ran down the aisle and turn't the corner. I ran into the next aisle and my parents were at the end with a greenish potion in a small glass bottle in their hands.

"There you are little sister" I heard Rebekah choke out angry.

I ran up the aisle and ran behind my parents.

"Rebekah" dad said sternly.

I couldn't see anything since I was short and then I saw Rebekah hit the floor. I pushed myself through the middle of my parents. I stared down at Rebekah without my parents stopping me or telling me to look away and there was fresh red blood coming from her wrist, mouth, nose and eyes.

"The potion should of worked" mum mumbled to dad.

I sunk to the ground next to her and screamed loudly. I sat up covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf. I realised I was still in the basement and everyone was staring at me worried. Nick was kneeling in front of me and he sat down. He pulled me onto his lap and my shaking died down. I cuddled into his chest and hid my face.

"Again?" Elena asked knowing that these nightmares have bothered me since that day.

I couldn't form words so I nodded my head yes.

"What do you mean again?" Jeremy asked.

"Ever since she was seven she's been having nightmares about.." Elena started but Nick cut her off.

"I remember Peyton telling me about this. Your sister Rebekah came back as a vengeful spirit and attacked Peyton" Nick said.

"Right" Elena said.

Once I settled down I unwrapped Nicks arms from around me and stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk" I told everyone.

I walked through the basement and walked down the dark hallway. I walked up the stairs and walked out of the basement. I walked through the kitchen to the other door and walked out of the room. I walked up the hallway and walked into the lounge room. I walked through the lounge room and walked out of the room. I walked to the staircase and walked up the stairs. I walked into the picture full hallway at the top and saw this yellow light glowing under a closed door that I've never seen before.

"Wonder when Jeremy built this room" I thought curiously.

I walked over to the door and opened it. The light glowed brighter and nearly blinded me. I stepped into the room and everything became fuzzy before I blacked out.

I came to on the cold hard tiled floor and I sat up in a daze. I glanced around and noticed that I was in a nearly empty hall.

"Why am I here? Better yet how'd I get here?" I asked myself in a whisper.

I stood up dustin myself off and realised that I don't even know my own name. I looked around for anything to jog my memory and a song that sounded familiar was playing through the speakers. A blonde hair guy was standing around and I walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around.

"Hi" the guy said smiling.

"Ello" I said waving.

The guy looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on how.

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked sweetly.

"Billy Myers" the guy replied.

Billy stared at me like he was waiting fit something.

"You are?" Billy asked.

"Oh sorry. I don't really remember" I replied truthfully.

I looked around again for something.

"Is this yours?" Billy asked.

I spun around and Billy was holding a face down photo.

"I don't know" I replied.

Billy handed me the photo and I took it. I flipped it over and the second I looked at the photo all my memories came flooding back. The photo was of both my parents, Elena, Peter and I before my parents got killed. I stuffed it in my back pocket.

"Come on let's get out of here" Billy said.

I followed him as he walked to the exit and we walked out of the hall. We walked into the car park and walked through it. We turn't the corner and walked down the street. We walked to this homey looking house and walked to the front yard. We walked through the yard and stopped at the front door. Billy opened the door and we walked inside. I pulled the door closed and glanced at the pictures hanging up.


	6. Chapter 5

The memories I suppressed since Rebekah's death came flooding back.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine and my name is Peyton" I replied leaving out my last name.

"You know your name?" Billy asked suspicious.

"When you gave me the photo and I had a look at it certain things came back" I replied truthfully.

Billy believed it and a familiar dark brown hair lady walked out of the hallway.

"I'm Helen Myers" the lady said walking up to me.

"Peyton" I said.

"That name must be popular because we have a three year old daughter named

Peyton" Helen informed me.

A orange hair little boy who looked about nine, a blonde hair little girl who looked about six, a blonde hair little girl and a light brown hair little girl who looked about three ran out of the hallway. They stopped in front of me and waved cutely.

"She looks like Peyton but in funny clothes" the little boy stated.

"What is with your clothes?" Helen asked.

"Don't freak out but I'm your daughter from the future" I replied trying to justify myself.

"That would explain it" Billy said calmly like he has been through this before.

"Before I forget I have a few errands to do" Helen informed Billy.

"Can I come?" I asked wanting to know what she did.

"Sure" Helen replied unsure.

Billy nodded his head yes and I followed Helen to the front door. She opened the door and we walked out it. I pulled the door close and we walked over to her black ute. Helen pulled her keys out and unlocked the ute. We got in the ute and she put the keys in the ignition. She started the car as I done my seat belt up and pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The next town over to hunt vampires with some friends" Helen replied.

"Vampire exist?" I asked shocked.

"Yes" Helen replied.

I started to think about the times we spent together and I stared out the small ute window next to me. We pulled up behind a 1967 Chevy Impala and Helen turn't the car off. Helen pulled the keys out of the ignition and I undid my seat belt. We got out of the ute and slammed out doors close. Helen walked in front of me.

"Follow me" Helen ordered.

"Yes mum" I said feeling like a little girl all over again.

I followed her into the dark lit forest in front of the cars and we walked through it. Helen walked up to a dark brown hair guy, a blonde hair guy who looked my age and a light brown hair guy who looked a few years younger. I walked up to them and they looked at me.

"The blonde is Jace, the light brown is Dimitri and I'm Magnus" the dark brown hair guy said.

"Peyton" I said.

"As in Billy's and Helens little girl?" Dimitri asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Sweet a chick from the future" Jace stated grinning.

I shook my head smiling and Magnus cleared his throat to get our attention. We all spun around and looked at him. He stared at us and explained what was going on.

"We're gonna go into their nest and looked for the gun we're searching for but whoever finds it don't waste the bullets" Magnus explained.

"Let's go" Helen said sternly.

We walked out of the forest and walked to the vampire nest that looked like a normal looking house. Magnus quietly opened the front door of the house and we walked inside. We left the door wide open and walked separate ways. I walked down this hallway and stopped in front of a room. I looked into the room and saw a bed, two sets of chestier drawers, a wardrobe and vampires a sleep around the room. My eyes landed on the revolver that was on one of the chestier drawers.

"Crap" I thought.

I tipped toed around the vampires that were a sleep on the floor and walked over to the chestier drawers. I picked up the revolver and stuffed it in the back of my pants. I covered it with my jumper and tipped toed back to the door. I was close to the door and a vampire rolled over mumbling something, I froze and waited for the outcome. The vampire was still a sleep and I stepped over the vampire. But me being me I tripped over my own feet and fell. I hit the floor with a thump and rolled over onto my back. I felt the revolver dig into my back.

"Trust me" I mumbled.

Movement came from in front of me and I sat up. I looked into the room and saw all the vampires wide awake.

"Get her" one vampire ordered through clenched teeth.

"Shit" I cursed.

I scrambled up of the floor and waved my hands in front of me. Everything in front of me froze and I spun around. I bolted down the hallway and ran into a chest. I looked up and found Jace, Helen, Dimitri and Magnus standing there.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked confused.

"No time to speak just run. They won't stay frozen for long" I replied out of breath.

"There she is" I heard a male voice yell behind me.

"Didn't last long enough" I mumbled to myself.

Jace, Helen, Dimitri and Magnus spun around. We ran down the hallway to the front door and ran out it. We quickly slammed the door close and leant against it just in case the vampires tried anything.

"You girls torch the place while we hold it shut" Magnus told us.

Helen and I stepped away from the door. We ran around to the back of the house and Helen pulled out two packets of matches. She threw a packet at me and I caught them. We opened the packets and started lighting the matches. Helen threw them and they landed on random areas on the house. I used my wolf strength when I threw them and they landed on random areas on the roof. The areas caught on fire and we ran around to the side of the house. We done the same as we did at the back and we ran around to the front of the house. I ran out of matches and Helen had one left.

"Move away from the door" Helen ordered the guys lighting her last match.

Jace, Dimitri and Magnus stepped away from the door. Helen threw the match at the door and it caught on fire. We took a step back and watched house burn to a crisp.

"Where's the gun?" Magnus asked.

"Right here" I replied pulling the revolver out.

I handed the revolver to Magnus and he took it. He stuffed it into his jacket pocket and we all walked back into the forest behind us. We walked through it and walked out at the road. We walked back to the cars and Helen pulled her keys out. She unlocked the ute and we both got in. Helen started the ute and Jace called out something but we couldn't hear him. I wind down my window.

"What?" I called out.

"Follow us" Jace called out.

I wind my window back up and the impala drove off. Helen followed the impala and I turn't the radio on. A song I didn't know came on and we came to this old fashioned hotel. We parked next to each other and Helen turn't the ute of. She took the keys out and we got out of the ute. We slammed our doors close and waited for the guys. They got out of the Impala and walked over to us.

"Let's go" Magnus said.

"Why are we here?" I asked in wonder.

"Some ghost thing" Dimitri replied.

We walked to the entrance and it felt and looked familiar.

"I've been here before" I stated.

"Yeah when you were two. You and Rebekah nearly drowned" Helen replied grimly.

"I remember. It took me years to get over my fear of water" I said shivering at the memory.

Helen and I walked in front of the guys. We walked through the old fashion wooden door and inside was covered in graffiti, had a service desk towards the left side, file cabinets behind the desk, hospital equipment scattered everywhere and a sign saying 'Roosevelt Asylum'.

"Guess it got changed into an asylum" I thought.

I looked at each door and only the south wing had metal chains hanging from the door handles.

"What the…?" Jake started saying before Dimitri cut him of.

"Do not finish that sentence" Dimitri said annoyed.

"Why?" Jace asked Mockingly.

"Haven't you seen any horror movies" I stated.

Jade opened his mouth to say something but closed it and we heard something clear their throat. We spun around and saw Helen and Magnus standing there.

"Shut and spilt up" Magnus told us.

Magnus and Helen walked into the east wing. Dimitri, Jace and I walked into the south wing. The south wing was trashed with papers, hospital equipment, hospital clothes and beds were against some of the walls. Each breath we took you could see the air and a second later every door slammed shut. I jumped 10 foot in the air.

"Come on" Dimitri said.

"Nope, not gonna happen" I stated.

Jade grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. We started to walk up the creepy hallway and about half way I saw an instrument trolley in a hallway leading to a bunch of other rooms. The top was covered in crumbled up sheets of paper and a brain saw. I glanced at the bottom and found a decayed body. A second later the head spun right around and done a silent scream.

"I'm scared for life" I stated scared.

I got out of Jace's hold and walked in front of the guys.

"Peyton your ass pocket is glowing" Jace stated.

I felt my back pocket and pulled photo out.

"Wonder why?" I mumbled.

"Peyton you don't look to good" Dimitri stated.

My head started to throb and my vision went blurry.

"She's disappearing" Jace said.

I brought my hand up and it was transparent. The transparency was leading up my arm.

"Better remember us" Dimitri told me.

"She won't forget us cause we left an impact on her" Jace informed Dimitri smirking.

"Nice try Romeo" I choked out.

I don't remember what happened next cause I blacked out.

I came to on something soft and my eyes shot wide open. I sat up and noticed that I was in Nicks and my room. I crawled of the bed and walked out of the room. I used my wolf hearing as I walked down the hallway and I heard everyone in the lounge room. I walked to the staircase and walked down them. I stepped of the last one and walked to the lounge room. I walked into the room and stopped.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell happened?" I asked.

Everyone's heads snapped my way and I waved. I walked over to the four seater where Clay and Elena were sitting and sat next to Elena.

"You astral projected" Jeremy replied.

"To the past?" I asked.

"If that's where you went than yes" Jeremy replied.

"I've never done that before" I said.

"Guess it's stronger now" Clay said.

"Guess so" I said.

"Tomorrow is the big fight" Nick stated.

"You mean I was out for the rest of yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah" Nick replied.

"Damn I'm lazy" I mumbled.

Everyone laughed and than we became serious. Before Jeremy could say anything a knock on the door stopped him and our laughter.

"I'll get it" Elena said getting up.

Elena walked to the door and walked out of the lounge room. We all heard her open the front door.

"Is Peyton here?" I heard a familiar female voice ask through my wolf hearing.

"Yeah come in" I heard Elena reply through my wolf hearing.

I heard the front door close and footsteps walk towards the lounge room. Elena walked into the room and a familiar pink hair lady walk in behind her.

"Oh hell no" I stated.

"Yep" Pink hair lady said smirking.

"You two know each other?" Nick asked confused.

"Yes" Pink hair lady replied flirty.

"Unfortunately" I mumbled angrily.

"Who is she?" Jeremy asked guarded.

"I'm Tina" Pink hair lady replied with an attitude.

I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Tina and I stood up. I quickly walked to the door and walked out of the room. I walked to the staircase and walked up them. I stopped halfway and sat down. I looked down at the sleeves of my jumper and pulled them up. I saw long pink scars and thought back to how they happened.


	7. Chapter 6

2 years ago I was in class. Tina and her blonde hair friend Megan were sitting in front of me mumbling to each other.

"Whoever is mumbling stop" the brown hair male teacher said sternly.

Everyone shut up and glanced around at each other.

"Ms Myers?" the teacher asked.

I glanced up at the teacher and he looked at me shaking his head like he was disappointed in me.

"Yes" I replied.

"Stop mumbling" the teacher said.

"But it wasn't me. It was Megan and Tina not me" I argued.

"But we wouldn't do that" Megan said faking innocence.

"Just get out Ms Myers" the teacher snapped.

"Gladly" I snapped feeling my claws come out.

I took a deep breath to control my anger and my claws retracted. I packed up and got out of my seat. I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk to the front of the room. I saw a foot sticking out to late and I tripped over it. I hit the ground and my bag flew in front of me. Laughter echoed around me.

"Look at the stupid loner freak" Tina stated laughing.

"Go to hell" I snapped.

I sighed angrily and picked myself and bag up of the ground. I walked to the front of the room trying to ignore the laughter and I walked out of the classroom. I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of my rusty blue locker. I unzipped my bag and pulled my keys out. I unlocked my locker and it made a scraping noise as I pulled it open. I pulled my notebooks out of my bag and stuffed them into my locker. I closed my locker and locked it back up. I threw my keys back into my bag and zipped it back up. I spun around and leant on the lockers.

"Ever since I moved here I've been treated like an outcast" I mumbled depressed.

The bell rang and I kicked myself of the lockers as everyone piled out of the classrooms. I walked down the hallway and from the corner of my eye I saw something move in an empty classroom. I stopped and stepped towards the room. I walked into the room and looked around. The room was a mess and I spun around to walk out but I came face to face with a black green eyed panther.

"Fudge" I mumbled to myself.

I had a staring contest with the panther and stepped back slowly. I heard giggles and I looked behind the panther. Tina and Megan were standing there.

"Well lookie here. Our pet found the mistake" Megan said smirking.

I admit that hurt the most out of all the names that they have called me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Cause you are a stupid mistake that needs to be gone for good" Tina replied.

Before I could say anything else they closed the door and a click echoed through the quiet room. I could hear them walking away through my wolf hearing and a growl broke the silence that filled the air. I slowly looked back at the panther and saw it standing high on all fours. It pounced and I jumped out of the way. I growled and my claws came out. I faced the panther anger and we circled each other like predators.

"Hope this works" I thought.

The panther pounced and I fell back with it on top of me. I brought my arms up to protect myself and the panther's claws dug into my arms. It scratched down my arms and I screamed. With what strength I had left I pushed the panther up and brought one hand up. I released my claws and stabbed them into the panther's side. It whimpered and I pushed it of me.

"Time to get out of here" I mumbled to myself totally out of it dour to blood lost.

I got up and my eyes landed on an open window. I stumbled over to it and climbed up onto the window ceil. I jumped out of the window and I felt someone shake me out of the flashback. I glanced up at who it was and found Nick looking down at me worried. I pulled the sleeves of my jumper down.

"You ok?" Nick asked sitting down next to me.

"Yep why?" I replied with a question.

"Cause I felt your stress and felt that you're upset through the bond" Nick replied concerned.

"Just remembering some things" I stated wiping my face with my jumper.

"That deal with Tina" Nick said remembering my arms.

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. Nick stood up and pulled me up with him. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Nick stated tightening his arms.

I was about to say something but I shut my mouth as we heard footsteps and we pulled a part reluctantly. We looked down the stairs as everyone walked into the foyer and Jeremy waved us down. Nick and I walked down the stairs. Tina was glaring at me and I ignored her. I stopped next to Elena and Nick stopped next to Clay.

"Tina explained to me that she is a witch and she's in trouble" Jeremy informed us.

"And?" Clay asked knowing that there was more.

"We are protecting her" Jeremy replied.

"Please tell me your joking?" I asked angry.

"I'm serious Peyton" Jeremy replied.

"Well I'm having no part of it cause she tried to kill me" I snapped.

"Peyton you will help" Jeremy said in his commanding alpha tone.

"Whatever" I mumbled angrily.

I pushed past everyone and stormed to the front door. I pulled the door open and stormed outside. I ran down the steps and ran down the driveway to the small driveway. I ignored everyone screaming my name and ran up the small driveway. I ran up the steps to the house that I used to love in and pulled the front door open. I stepped inside and all the memories hit me at once. I felt my eyes water and I walked behind the door. I leant against the wall and sunk to the ground. I kicked the door shut and my tears fell.

"Why couldn't she have gone somewhere else" I mumbled wiping my face.

Through the bond that Nick and I have I could feel that he was angry and worried. I'm sure that he could feel that I was angry, upset and confused about the whole deal.

"Peyton" I heard Nick and Clay yell nearby.

I didn't answer and pulled my knees to my chest. The front door open and close. Nick and Clay knelt down in front of me.

"You know his only doing this to gather information" Clay informed me.

"I figured that but why couldn't he kick her to the curb. I would" I said but mumbled the last part.

"We all know Jeremy's not like that" Nick said.

"But she has tried to kill me. I just can't get over that anytime soon" I said.

"We know that and so does Jeremy but he won't change his mind" Clay said.

"It doesn't make it suck any less" I mumbled.

Clay and Nick didn't say anything else they just stood up. Nick pulled me up and Clay opened the door. We walked out of the house and I pulled the door close. We walked down the steps and walked down the small driveway. We walked up the driveway and walked up the steps to the estate. We walked inside and found Elena, Jeremy and Tina where they were when I left. Nick, Clay and I joined them.

"Feel better?" Elena asked.

"Not really" I replied.

"Room arrangements" Jeremy started before Tina cut him off.

"I want to share a room with him" Tina said pointing at Nick.

"Not happening" Nick snapped wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You'll have the room between mine and the bathroom" Jeremy said.

Tina huffed angrily and I bit my lip so I didn't laugh at her not getting her own way. Jeremy and I glanced at each other. I mouthed thank you and he nodded at me mouthing no problem. We broke eye contact and I watched Tina have a diva moment.

"It's unfair" Tina stated.

"Why is it?" Elena asked confused.

"Because I don't get to share a room with him" Tina replied pouting.

"His engaged" Clay stated.

"To who?" Tina asked.

"To me" I replied with attitude.

Tina glared at me and started to laughing.

"Liar. No one would want to marry a misstate like you" Tina said showing her true colours.

That hurt more than I would show.

"Anyone would be lucky to love her and to have her love" Nick snapped.

Jeremy walked over to Tina and pushed her towards the staircase. They walked upstairs and once they disappeared I sighed in relief. I looked up at Nick, Clay and Elena.

"Can we please get away for the night please?" I asked.

"I'm in" Nick replied.

"We'll stay and keep an eye on Tina" Elena said for Clay and herself.

Clay and Elena walked into the lounge room. Nick and I walked to the open front door. We walked out of the house and walked to Nick's black Lexus. We got into the Lexus and Nick turnt so he was looking at me.

"Where do you want to go?" Nick asked happily.

"Hawkesbury" I replied softly.

I watched Nick's happy demeanour disappear.

"Peyton no" Nick said seriously.

"Nick you have to tell her about your father" I pointed out.

"Fine" Nick said reluctantly.

Nick turnt so he was facing the steering wheel and started the car. We put our seatbelts on and he drove down the driveway. He pulled out onto the main road and I leant over. I turn't the radio on and Missing You by All Time Low blasted through the speakers. I leant back yawning.

"Sleep cause I know you were up half the night" Nick told me.

"What about you?" I asked knowing that he was up with me.

"I'll be fine. Just sleep" Nick replied.

I curled up in my seat and closed my eyes. In seconds I was out like a light.

A few hours later I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Baby wake up" I heard Nick whisper.

I groaned and swatted at him. I heard Nick laugh and I opened my eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked groggy and rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"In Hawkesbury" Nick replied.

I nodded and undid my seatbelt. Nick and I got out of the car. We walked to the entrance of what looked like a café and walked inside. It smelt like coffee and bakery goods. I smiled and we glanced around for an empty table. We found one near a window and we walked over to it. We sat down and a dark brown hair lady walked up to our table. Just from looking at her you could tell that she looked like Nick and her name tag read 'Lilly'.

"What can I get you?" Lilly asked.

"Two muffins and two coffees please" Nick replied smiling.

"And you to join Nick and I" I said.

"Sure" Lilly said.

Lilly walked to the bar and Nick glared at me. I smiled innocently and Nick shook his head with a smile on his face. We watched Lilly get our order ready and she spun around with a tray full of three coffees and three muffins. She walked over to our table and placed the tray on the table. Lilly sat down in the empty chair front of us and we all grabbed a coffee and a muffin.

"Thank you" I said grateful.

I took a bite of my muffin and it tasted amazing. I finished what was in my mouth before I spoke.

"Whoever owns this café should know this muffin is amazing" I stated.

"Thank you" Lilly said smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome owner" I said grinning.

Nick and Lilly laughed at my outburst.

"Trust you P" Nick said smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him and shrugged my shoulders not caring.


End file.
